Tequila and Ice cubes
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: After receiving a book and some advice from an unexpected source, Jack attempts a seduction plan that Sam won't be able to resist.


TITLE: Tequila and Ice cubes

AUTHOR: Lara_SGC

E-MAIL: Lara_

STATUS: Complete.

CATEGORY: Romance

SPOILERS: Well, if putting Jonas' name in it is a spoiler, then yes. And be warned, it's in the middle of season six so, sorry, no Daniel.

SEASON/SEQUEL: Mid-season 6

RATING: PG-13 (to be on the safe side)

CONTENT WARNINGS: None

PAIRING: Sam/Jack

ARCHIVE: SJA, Heliopolis and please. Others please ask. I'll be happy to help you!!

SUMMARY: After receiving a book and some advice from an unexpected source Jack attempts a seduction plan that Sam won't be able to resist.

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp, Double Secret Productions and Showtime. I created this story for my pleasure and for the pleasure of others.

AUTHORS NOTES:****This time many thank yous for Katie AND Lucie, I really couldn't do this without their help! Thanks guys.**** Song that are used are mentioned with their artists name in the story, credit to them.

~*~*~

It was a warm Saturday morning, when a high-pitched sound was heard throughout Jack O'Neill's bedroom. A muffled groan came from underneath the dark blue cotton blanket. First a hand and then an arm came peeking from underneath it. The hand sneaked its way to the annoying sound and made a sudden movement, trying to hit the knob to turn the sound down.

BAM! THUNK!

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Jack groaned again and pulled the single blanket off his overheated body. It had been another too-warm night, his sleep disturbed by erotic images. He shook his head and rubbed the top of his nose. He got out his double-size wooden bed and stepped on something hard.

"That's what you deserve, stupid alarm clock." He picked it up from underneath his foot, shook it and heard something rattle; broken. "Oh, hell." He turned it over in his hand and threw it a little further away, it crashed with a loud sound against something and he smiled; pleased.

He turned around and tried to remember what his plans were for today…nothing. It was another of his favorite days. He'd probably watch some hockey with a beer in hand and maybe he would invite Teal'c…or he could go fishing.

He grinned, walked to the window and opened the curtains letting the sun's rays on his face. He blinked a few times until his eyes adjusted to the bright light. It was a good day to go fishing but then again he didn't want to go…not before he could convince Carter to go with him.

He didn't understand why she always refused his offers. Well, an invitation to go fishing wasn't that bad, was it? Right, Jack. You're asking her to go alone with you to a God forsaken place with no one around.

He massaged the bridge of his nose and stretched himself, feeling the sun on his bare skin. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the moment, knowing deep inside him that it would be a lot more enjoyable if there were someone with him to share it. Like Sam, for example.

He opened his eyes again and shook his head to quell the images of her forming in his head.

"Good morning, Jack."

He let out a groan and looked down. "It's Mister Jack to you."

The mailman stood beneath his window waving his mail at him. "Sure, Jack. Here's your mail."

Jack only watched him with a grin on his face. "Good. Then put it in the mailbox where it's supposed to be." He rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"I can't, it's gone."

Jack slapped himself. "Too bad then," he yelled over his shoulder, trying to remember what might have happened to his mailbox.

THUNK

"Why you little ---!" He brushed the bruised place on the back of his head, where his mail had hit him. He stopped and picked it up. He was surprised by the weight of it. It looked like a book or a video.

He pulled the paper off his mysterious package. He was right; it was a book. Deciding to read it downstairs, he walked to the door, stumbling over his forgotten alarm clock. He kicked it and regretted it immediately as he felt the pain in his bare foot. He decided to take the thing to Carter later so she could fix it. Just another excuse to be with her. He sighed. Pathetic man.

The light blue carpet was warm and thick under his feet as he descended the stairs and entered the living room. He plopped himself onto his black leather sofa and looked at the clock standing on the little table next to him. It was a present from Sam and he adored it. It was a small, simple clock but the hour pointers were two hockey sticks. On the back it read 'For my Colonel, from Sam.'

He smiled again and then remembered the book he was holding. He looked more closely at it. The cover was bright red with the title written in raised golden letters: "How To Seduce A Woman"

He chuckled and then frowned. Who would have sent it to him? Wondering, but deciding not to dwell on it he opened it up and started reading. Soon he was thoroughly engrossed. He grinned as he read out loud.

"One: Look a little too long at your dream woman. If she asks if there's something wrong, you tell her, 'No, just that your father is a thief. ' Then when she asks why: 'Because he stole all the stars out of the sky and blew them in your eyes.'"

He chuckled to himself and continued reading getting really interested.

"Two: Be yourself, be honest and protect her. Let time do his job and wait, because love won't come easy. Let your mind speak and make her laugh. Be gentle, try to dress nice and smell good."

Hmm…he thought. Make her laugh…been doing that since day one.

"Three: Be very charming, give her a hand kiss, they melt for that! Hold the door open for her."

Now there's a problem…Sam is SUCH a feminist. Hand kiss? Check.

"One of the greatest things a woman wants is attention. Tease her, buy a drink for her and ask her to dance, make funny faces."

He had to laugh at that. Funny faces? He didn't have to do that, his face was already funny!

"Four: A good bar with good music and a glass of Martini with ice cubes. Take one ice cube in your mouth, challenge the other to come and get it."

Jack raised his eyebrows. This was surely interesting, but he doubted that a certain Major was going to do that.

Suddenly a little piece of paper fell out. He placed the book aside and picked up the note from his lap.

To Colonel O'Neill

_Follow this advice, please._

_Don't worry about the regulations, neither will she! _

_You'll see. We've got everything under control._

_Tell her, Jack. She needs to know!_

_Go to 'The Long Night' bar in town at 22.00 tonight._

_Wait for Sam, we've come up with an excuse to get her there._

_She'll be there!!_

_Sincerely, Jonas, Teal'C, Janet, Jacob Carter and General Hammond._

_Good luck._

He couldn't believe his eyes as he read it again and again…was this a joke? Well, those certainly looked like the authentic autographs of his friends.

Sam looked up when she heard a lot of catcalls coming from a lot of ladies. She gasped. There entering the disco was her commanding officer. He was dressed in black jeans, a white shirt that clung to his body, showing off his beautifully toned muscles, and a leather jacket. He looked gorgeous to say the least. Before she could recover he was already standing in front of her.

"Hi there, Carter."

She looked around, seeing all the girls ready to take him if she didn't. This was ridiculous. Why did she come in the first place? And then he reached down….

Oh, God.

Jack had noticed all the girls looking at him and it was good for his ego but he didn't want to hurt Sam, so he did something to make it all very clear to them. He bent down and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. He softly pressed his tongue against her fair skin.

Sam thought she was having a stroke. Her commanding officer was kissing her. Well not in a fashionable way but it was still pretty close to her mouth. She couldn't believe it. But then something hit her and she understood why he was doing that. That way he showed all those women that he came there for Sam only. She smiled a bit at his intentions and turned her head when he retreated, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She could smell his perfume and it aroused her so much it really took her by surprise. God, he smelled good. All doubt of being here was vanished when he had entered.

After some small talk and a lot of jokes from both sides, Sam was getting uncomfortable because of his staring but deep within she felt special because of it. She felt a blush creeping in to her fair cheeks and she looked down at her glass of Tequila. Seeing the untouched liquid in it, she decided to try it out and shot the whole thing down at once. Wow, she thought, this is pretty good. She looked up to Jack to see his reaction but he was just smiling, almost knowingly.

"Great stuff, huh?"

Nodding, she raised her now empty glass at him. "Yeah, this is great. To be honest I've never tried this before but yeah, great stuff."

Jack smiled at her, raising an eyebrow. "You know, after five shots of Tequila you get to see so many pretty colors."

Sam couldn't help but laugh and she gave him one of her mega-watt smiles. "Okay, if you say so. Want some more? I'm buying."

After she saw him nod, she went over to the bar and ordered four Tequilas…just for the sheer fun of it.

Jack was pleasantly surprised to see that she was carrying four Tequilas. This was going pretty well. Now he thought of the book and decided it was time to get the show going. So, after he thanked her for the drinks, he kept staring at her. After she drank down the two Tequilas she looked up at him.

"Is something wrong?"

Jack smiled. "No, just that your father is a thief."

Sam almost choked on that one. "Dad?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her. "Yes, because he stole all the stars in the sky and blew them in your eyes." Jack waited for her reaction, pleased when her look of surprise dissolved into a smile and a blush.

After she recovered from his honest compliment, she stared back at him. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack's eyes widened as he looked at her. "Jack…."

"I never knew I could surprise a man by just calling him by his first name."

He smirked, knowing she had him. "Sure, Sam."

They were both staring at each other now and Jack knew this was getting dangerous and quite uncomfortable. He needed to get away before he gave into his impulse to grab her and give her a mind-blowing kiss.

"Hey, Carter, want another of those Tequilas?"

Grinning at him, she looked over at the bar and then back at him. "What else do you recommend?"

Jack gave her question some thought and he suddenly remembered something. Martini and ice-cubes. Could he do that? Should he? He shrugged and when Sam gave him a frown he just smiled. "I can always recommend the new Martini. It's called Martini Fiero and it's served with ice cubes."

He couldn't help but grin when he said that part about the ice cubes, knowing she would kick him for the thoughts he was having right now. But she surprised him by nodding her head and smiling.

When he returned with the drinks, she had unbuttoned her jacket and taken it off. Underneath the leather jacket she was wearing a short black top, which had a sentence in silver diamonds written on it; 'F.B.I.; Fabulous Body Inside'. He smirked. Hell, yeah!

He sat down and drank his Martini Fiero so he ended up with the two ice cubes. He was a man of few words but at this moment he was also a man with few ideas. How the heck was he going to get one of those ice cubes in his mouth and dare her to take it out? He frowned and started thinking, staring down at his glass.

Sam examined her glass which had a bright red liquor in it and two ice cubes, which were melting slowly. Sipping at the drink she found it had a strangely wonderful of taste. She had to admit, Jack knew his stuff. She was surprised he even liked 'girly' drinks. She grinned to herself and couldn't help but look over at him, studying him as he stared into his glass with a frown on his handsome face. What was he thinking about?

Knowing that she was staring at him, probably worried at his silence, he tried to come up with an idea quickly. But it was someone else's idea that answered his prayers when a pretty woman nudged his shoulder, trying to get his attention. He looked up and she pointed to her mouth. He frowned at her, shaking his head, making it clear to her he didn't understand. Then the woman pointed behind her and he saw about eighty percent of the room kissing. When he looked closer he saw, much to his delight, that they were exchanging ice cubes with their mouths. The woman opened her mouth and indicated for him to take the ice cube. He was surprised by her audacity.

Sam felt jealous when she saw how much guts the woman had to come up to Jack and ask him to take the ice cube. Why didn't she have that much gumption? Much to her surprise, Jack shook his head and gently pushed the lady away. What surprised her even more was that he pointed to her and indicated some kind of gesture with his hands. With his thumb and finger, he was making two rings and then attached them to each other. The woman smiled and gave him a thumbs up, then returned to the dance floor. "If you don't mind me asking but…what were you telling her with your hands? It was kind of cute."

He turned his full attention to her and quickly looked at his melting ice cubes. "I told her that we were married and therefore I didn't want to kiss her. I hope you don't mind."

Giving him a mega-watt smile and probably a nice blush, she shook her head. "Not at all, I understand. Really, I do."

"So…." Jack started looking down from her eyes to his glass. He grinned suddenly, not caring at all how she would react. He picked out one ice cube and put it in his mouth. He waggled his eyebrows at Sam, waiting for her reaction.

Sam laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well, since we are married that won't be a problem now, will it?" She looked at him as seductively as she could, leaning over the table to him and waiting for him to do the same.

When she thought she could properly touch his lips, she looked him in the eye and it took her breath away. There was so much love in his eyes, so much love she thought she was going to cry. She knew with all her heart that Jack cared for her. She also knew he loved her but she had no idea he loved her that deeply. Blinking, she diverted her eyes and pressed her mouth against his.

When he didn't open his mouth, she opened hers a little and pressed her hot tongue against his bottom lip and started tracing circles over his lips. With a chuckle he opened his mouth and with her tongue she reached in and bumped into the cold ice cube, which was wonderful given that she had it hot like hell. She captured the ice cube with her tongue and Jack pressed his lips more firmly to hers so that the ice cube would slip into her mouth. She could taste the sweet Martini Fiero when the ice cubes slipped over both their lips. With deep regret, Jack pulled away from her when she had the ice cube but not before she had swiftly felt his tongue licking quickly over her lips.

They both leaned back in their chairs to look at each other with a deep blush on their cheeks.

The ice cube in Sam's mouth had already melted and she swallowed it down, secretly thinking that a bit of Jack was in her now. If the night stopped now she wouldn't regret any of it. She loved it here…she loved being with Jack.

The music swept up and became louder than it was before. Starting with Marilyn Manson's 'Tainted Love'.

With a gleam of joy she looked over at the dance floor. This was her favorite song at the moment, she loved alternative rock and boy did she just love that tune. She knew it would be rather rude to step up and go over to the dance floor and start dancing. When she thought of it, she had no idea what music Jack liked. There wasn't much age difference between them, but still….

Jack stood up, wanting to dance to his favorite song, and walked over to Sam's side. The music was getting louder at this time of the night, and he knew he'd have to shout to be heard. But instead of shouting he thought she would understand body language better.

He bowed, took her hand from the table and pulled her with him to the dance floor. He saw her smile, knowing that the Tequila's were taking effect. When they were both standing opposite each other he pulled her hand to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss. He saw her close her eyes. God, this was wonderful.

Jack indicated for her to lean into him because he wanted to say something. When he felt her hand on his shoulder and her ear brushing against his cheek he stated something he thought would be quite embarrassing.

"This may sound stupid, but this is my favorite song. I just love rock. Surprising for an old man, huh?"

Sam smiled and nodded, knowing that her voice couldn't reach over the music. Then she suddenly realized that she had answered his last question and she felt embarrassed. She leaned over to him and pressed her head against his. "No. I mean that this is also my favorite song. Surprising for an old lady, huh?"

She noticed with delight that he started laughing. She had never heard him laugh outright before and it was so…she couldn't describe it. Letting go of him now, she went to the middle of the dance floor and went over the pole standing in the middle of the room and started rubbing her body down and up, swirling around it. She did it because she knew that nobody was watching her - everybody seemed to be in his or her own little world - but also to capture Jack's attention.

Jack watched as she grabbed the pole above her head with her hand and wrapped one leg around it, letting her body fall to the ground and up again. He couldn't let this chance get away and walked over to her. She looked over to him and shot him a seductive smile. God, she would be a good exotic dancer. Who knew his serious Major was such a gung-ho kind of girl? She bent backwards and bent her head to look at him. He knew she was seeing him upright down but it didn't keep him from having a silly grin on his face.

'Take my tears and that's not nearly all. Ah'

He grabbed her hand and led her away from the pole and gently pushed her against him. He swallowed deep and his eyes widened as she used his body as the pole.

'Tainted Love! You don't really want any more of me to make things right.'

Jack didn't want to be a spoilsport and showed his dancing skill to her as well.

'You need someone to hold you tight. You think love is to pray but I'm sorry I don't pray like that.'

They both moved erotically, wrapped around each other's bodies, Sam's pelvis pressed against his manhood, eyes blazing and daring the other to go further.

'Tainted love. Tainted love…don't touch me please, I cannot stand the way you tease.'

They both pushed gently against each other, mimicking the lyrics.

'Touch me baby, tainted love. Touch me baby, tainted love. Once I ran from you. This tainted love you've given, I give you all a boy could give you. Take my tears and that's not nearly all. AH! Tainted love, Tainted love.'

Sam whispered the words to Jack. He placed his mouth against her ear and whispered the same words, making her shiver in pleasure. She loved every bit of this…she was in heaven and not one moment in these six years had she enjoyed herself as much as now. After Daniel had left, she had difficulties dealing with it, but now she knew that all her problems would go away. Although, knowing that the alcohol was pressing it's way in on her mind, one thing remained; her love for the dancing man in front of her.

When the song ended, they were both panting but grinning. 'Wow,' Sam breathed, and Jack nodded knowingly.

Tainted Love ended and mixed into the Macarena which Jack, to Sam's surprise knew all the moves to. At the end they were doing the Macarena pressed against each other. Sam's back against Jack's front and when they had to swirl, Sam moved her body up and down his. Instead of jumping like the rest to repeat the movements, they both stayed glued to each other, entering their own little world.

Sam walked over to a chair and let herself collapse down on it. She was getting tired, especially her knees and feet. It had been such a long time since she has danced like this. She sighed, leaned back and looked at her watch: 03.40. It had been four hours that she had been dancing. She was the only one left drinking because Jack had appointed himself the responsible driver and needed to stay sober.

She closed her eyes with a smile and inhaled sharply but coughed as the thick air reached her lungs.

"Carter, giving up already?"

She smiled and opened her eyes to see Jack dancing in front of her.

"Where do you keep getting your energy? I'm beat."

Jack grinned and wiggled with his eyebrows. "Not bad, 'ey, for an old man."

Sam shook her head. "I never described you as old…you're not old to me."

Jack lifted a hand to run through her damp hair, pushing it back from her face, his thumb sweeping softly across her cheek. "Okay, you rest."

Sam frowned and pulled him down by his arm. "What? I can't hear you!"

Jack leaned next to her ear, pushing his head against hers. "I said that you can rest."

Sam laid a hand on his arm to keep him down and turned her head to his ear. "What about you? Don't you need to rest?" She screamed over the loud music.

Jack nodded his head. "I don't have a chair and I'm not going to sit on that dirty floor."

While letting go of his arm, Sam stood up and pushed him down on the chair. "Now, you rest. I'll go get us some drinks."

She turned but stopped and spread her arms to keep her balance. When the dance floor stopped turning, she tried to step forward but she felt nauseous all of a sudden.

Her glass slipped out of her hand when she reached it up to her head. She needed to sit down quickly. She turned around and Jack was at her side, he probably saw the whole thing. She reached out to him and fell against his chest; he caught her and his arms went around her. "What do you feel?"

Sam leaned hard against him now. "I feel sick and dizzy."

Jack pulled her with him, step by step to go outside. No one looked at them, all in their own little world of alcohol, pleasure and music rhythm.

When they were outside, he pulled her into the bushes and pushed her on to her knees.

She was now kneeling down on the damp grass with both hands on the ground like a dog.

Jack sat beside her. "You need to throw up, Sam. It helps, believe me."

Sam only nodded and he rubbed her back as she started to cough.

Sam felt like suffocating when she felt the bitter alcohol race through her throat and out of her mouth. She coughed again with such force that it brought tears to her eyes. Jack's hand on her back made it all a little bearable.

The coughing stopped and she felt tired and miserable to say the least.

"Oh, Sam." Jack said as he pulled her to him, her head loosely in his lap.

Sam only wanted one thing - to be held by Jack. She placed a hand on the grass and pushed herself up, opened her arms to him and he grabbed her, pulling her on to his lap.

She circled her arms and legs around his neck and waist and let her head fall loosely on to his shoulder. She felt sick. Not like before, but still very ill.

Jack softly stroked her hair and his other hand made little circles on her back. He turned his head and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, sir. I-"

"Hey, hey, don't apologize. I'm the one who got you into those Tequilas but I'm glad I'm with you right now, in no matter what condition you're in. I had a really good time. Am having a really good time."

"Thanks." She pulled back and suddenly realized how intimately she was sitting on Jack.

"You're welcome. Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Okay." She was too tired and too sick to object. She started to move to get off Jack but he stood up with her still wrapped around him.

"Hold on."

She squeezed her legs around him for support.

He pulled open his car door and gently put her on the seat. He started the car and drove to Sam's place.

He watched the disco fade away in his rear view mirror and then glanced over at Sam. She looked very pale and she had one arm clutched against her stomach.

He only drove with his left hand as his right hand reached out and took hers, rubbing the knuckles softly. He could see her staring at him out of the corners of his eye but refused to look at her, watching the road instead.

"I'm staying at your house tonight."

"Fine."

Jack frowned and glanced over to her to be sure she wasn't babbling in her sleep. He had at least suspected a discussion of protocol and rules.

"I'm too tired and too sick to fight." It was a lie and she knew that Jack saw through it. The only reason why she didn't want to discuss it was that she didn't want Jack to leave her side. She'd seen how lovely he was, and although sex wasn't an option right now she still wanted him with her.

"You're a bad liar, do you know that?"

Sam nodded her head although she knew Jack couldn't see it in the dim light. "I'm sorry. It's just…Jack I want you to know that this was the best night I've had in years. And…I don't mind you staying with me. It…it feels good to have someone care for you when you're sick. It's been such a long time for me and…well…."

"Sam…the things you're afraid to say are the things that I'm willing to give you. And I want you to know that this isn't the alcohol talking, but…always remember that I love you no matter what. I know it'll be a while before we can act on it but I just wanted you to know, okay?"

"You're taking care for one of your officers. I don't see how that can be against regulations."

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"You have a twisted mind."

"Thank you, sir."

Jack laughed and squeezed her hand. Telling someone you loved them was hard but they were both adults and he was more a straightforward kind of guy. Sam was right; he would stay with her tonight…caring for a 2IC in trouble wasn't against regulations.

He smiled as he heard Sam softly singing 'Tainted Love'.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"I've got to tell you something but promise me you won't shoot me."

"Okay."

"Well, it all started when I got up this morning and received this strange book with a nice note in it…."

END Thank you for reading!


End file.
